deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kefka Palazzo vs. Twilight Sparkle
Kefka Palazzo vs. Twilight Sparkle is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Kefka Palazzo from Final Fantasy VI and Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This also Season 1's finale. Description Final Fantasy vs. My Little Pony. It's the Season Finale, and today, two magic wielders are going to battle each other to the death to see who is the superior mage. But which one will be the suprieor magic wielder? The Court Mage turned God of Magic, or The Princess of Friendship?. Interlude Boomstick: It's time we give this season a rest. And today, two magic wielders will, hopefully, end this season with a bang. Wiz: But the difference between these two magic wielders is the one you his magic for chaos and destruction, while the other uses her abilities to spread harmony and make friends. Boomstick: Kefka Palazzo, the Court Mage turned God of Magic. Wiz: And Twilight Sparkle, Leader of the Mane 6, and the Princess of Harmony. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Kefka Palazzo Wiz: Nearly a thousand years ago, three gods descended from the heavens and seeked dominance over the world. This resulted in a conflict known as the War of the Magi. During this, the Gods turned ordinary humans and animals into being known as Espers, which granted them magical powers. Boomstick: But the Gods eventually realized the war was destroying the world, as so, decided to purify themselves. The espers then took the gods' statues and created a new dimension where they could live peacefully away from humans, and to hide away the gods. Wiz: As time when by, magic became near non-existed, technology had partially replaced magic. Boomstick: Hell, even Death, a magical entity, changed into train to keep up with the technological advancements. Wiz: However, the Gestahlian Empire, led by the evil Emperor Gestahl discovered the entrance to the Esper World, and used this opportunity and kidnapped several of the creatures. They discovered a way to drain the espers of their magical energy and imbue both humans and machines with this power. Boomstick: This new form of technology was known as Magitek. And one of the first to be experimented with the Magitek, was the Emperor's Court Mage, and right-hand; Kefka Palazzo. Kefka: LET THE PARTY BEGIN! Boomstick: Kefka is one of Final Fantasy's deadliest antagonist. Unlike those other villains who are brooding, calm, a bit of an emo, have a tendency to wear dark colors, and lack any form of emotions--- I'm looking directly at you Sephiroth, Kefka is the exact opposite. He's loud, short-tempered, maniacal, and destructive. Not to mention, look at his outfit! That outfit is so mismatched that it can hurt you eyes! Wiz: But, when he first started out with magic, Kefka was pretty pathetic, as he could barely before a simple fire spell. But as time progressed, Kefka began absorbing more and more magicite. And every time he does so, his magical powers increased. But while he was increasing his magical powers, Kefka spent most of his time, manipulating, and pretending to be the gutless servant. Boomstick: And the reason what he's doing all this is because he want to destroy everything. Now you may be asking yourself, "Why?" Wiz: Well, it's unknown if he felt this way before he was experimented by the Magitek, or it was the Magitek that resulted in his way of thinking, but Kefka has a seriously sick sociopathic hatred of everything in existence, since he doesn't understand the true meaning of life. If anything, he questions why a person clings on to something knowing that one might have to die. Boomstick: As such, Kefka is gleefully evil, as he does anything cruel for the pleasure, and not of a reason. I mean Kefka is SO evil that he poisoned an entire river, just so he could hear the pain and suffering of the people. Wiz: Too which, listening to the suffering of others is like music to his ears. Not to mention, his genocidal nature eventually increased to omnicidal after he did something that, so far, no other Final Fantasy villain has done. Boomstick: He succeeded with was he was trying to achieve. Kefka absorbed so much Magicite that his magical ability because the stuff of nightmares. He could generate impenetrable shields, and can even cast goddamn Ultima. Which means he's most likely capable of performing all of the most powerful spells in the series. Wiz: And not to mention, he also cause so much misery in the world, including killing Leo Christophe, by weakening, and, what appears to be, eating him. Boomstick: You're saying Kefka's a cannibal? Wiz: Well, given his unpredictable nature, anything goes. In fact, that's one of the main reason why he achieved his goals, he was unpredictable. Boomstick: Yeah, Kefka is so unpredictable, not even a group of people could figure out what he was planning, until it was too late. By that time, Kefka had betrayed and killed the Emperor, moved these three statues out of alignment, which were the three Gods that battles thousands of years ago, which resulted in the world being destroyed, AND Kefka becoming the new God of Magic. Wiz: Kefka's God of Magic form is Kefka's strongest form. And while in this form, Kefka's physical appearance changes from a court mage to a purple skinned six winged angel. He also has access towards his strongest spell; The Light of Judgment. Boomstick: This destructive ray of energy is used whenever Kefka feels that someone is resisting his will, or if he's just bored. It's also SO powerful that, if done right, it's an instant kill. Hmmmmm, maybe that light that everyone sees isn't the pathway to heaven, it's the Light of Judgment. Wiz: Kefka one of the deadliest Final Fantasy villains. He's done hundreds of villainous act just for the pleasure of doing so, and to cause both genocide and omnicide. He nearly broke the relationship between Locke and Celes, because, yet again, for the pleasure. And ruin the lives of countless people, as well as a killed countless people for the pleasure. Boomstick: This is why he's one of my favorite villains. He's definitely a lot better than Sephiroth. Wiz: You do know the Sephiroth fanboys are going to come after you right? Boomstick: Well, I got one thing to say; "BRING IT ON!" Kefka: Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Let's destroy everything! Twilight Sparkle Wiz: Equestria contains a bunch of colorful characters. We've already done an analysis on one of the Mane 6, Rainbow Dash in a previous Death Battle. Boomstick: But now it's time to talk about the Leader of the Mane 6, and the Princess of Harmony; Twilight Sparkle. Wiz: Twilight is the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, and the younger sister of Shining Armor. She was chosen by QUEEN Celestia to be her personal student. And yes, I know that she's referred to as Princess Celestia, but since she rules an entire nation, and there's no indication of any parents, then she's a goddamn queen. Boomstick: O-Kay then. So.... moving on. Originally being a unicorn, naturally, Twilight specializes in magic. You can tell when she performs magic when her horn glows pinkish magenta. Wiz: But she didn't start out as a gifted sorceress. She had to learn various magical spells by studying and reading various spellbooks. Boomstick: NEEERRRRDDDD!!!! Wiz: Some of her magical abilities that she learned through her studies include teleportation, telekinesis, generating force fields, generating a magical beam out of her horn, alter gravity, hair growth... Boomstick: The fuck!? Wiz:... and a few others. But despite her using all of these abilities, Twilight was not the strongest being in Equestria. In fact, quite a handful of other characters far surpassed her, which included the Celestia, and her sister Luna, Discord, and a couple of others. Boomstick: But after proving to herself, as well as Celestia that she was worthy enough, Twilight became both the new princess of Equestria, and became an Alicorn, which is a mixture between a Unicorn and a Pegasus. Wiz: And with that, all of her magical abilities were amplified. Not to mention, she also acquired the ability of flight. She can now fly at superhuman speeds, though she's nowhere near as fast as Rainbow Dash, as well as being less experienced with flying. Boomstick: And unlike me, who's admittedly a bit of a (*ahem...) slop, Twilight is a skilled organizer. Hell, she such a skilled organizer that Mayor Mare gave Twilight the official title of "All-Team Organizer." Wiz: But when things get crazy, and she needs an extra boost of power, Twilight can use a hidden power that grants her incredible powers; Rainbow Power. Boomstick: Rainbow Power? Didn't we already do a Death Battle involving Rainbow Power Wiz? Wiz: Yeah, but this is different. You see after Tirek drained magic in Equestria, Twilight, and her friends unlocked a chest that they discovered a while back. And by opening it, they all acquired an increase of magic, as well as a changed towards their physical appearance, known as Rainbow Power. And with their new powers, Twilight, along with her friends, managed to defeat Lord Tirek, drain all of his magic, restore all the magic within Equestria, and re-imprisoned Tirek back in the pits of Tartarus. Boomstick: OK! You know this is coming. TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERF*CKER!!! Wiz: Twilight is one of Equstria's deadliest, and surprisingly one of the gentlest resident. She managed to defend her hometown from several threats, including the corrupted Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, and even managed to fight off Lord Tirek to a standstill. She's also a gifted leader, and is capable of learning various things on the fly. Boomstick: But Twilight is far from perfect. While she is a skilled sorceress, it seems that her powers constantly fluxes, as one moments she can use telekinesis to lift an entire forest full of apples, but then sometime later, she has trouble dealing with little parasites. Not to mention, she can be somewhat obsessive. If things don't go her way, or she realizes that she made a mistake, and has trouble fixing it, she can, sometimes, enter into a state known as Psycho Twilight. And let's not forget that Twilight, sometimes, has trouble understanding certain things, which includes the logic, or rather, the illogic nature of Pinkie Pie. Wiz: And let's not forget that her biggest flaw is, surprisingly, her achievements. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: You see, while Twilight may've done impressive things, most of them, if not, all of them were accomplished thanks to either, the assistance of her friends, or some MacGuffin that happened to show up. Hell, even when she traveled to another dimension, to stop a few evils, she still had the assistance of her friends' human counterparts to help her defeat said evil. And then there was her fight with Tirek. While she DID fight him to a standstill, the only reason why she was capable of doing so was because she had the powers of the three Alicorns, Celestia, Luna, and Candace within her. Without her increase of power, Twilight would've had her magic drained, and mostly likely be dead. Boomstick: But even if she needs some form of assistance, including a worthless dragon who is only there for comedic relief, Twilight will always defend her home from any evil..... Unless if that evil has kidnaped her friends and threatens to kill them. Tirek: How is this possible!? You have no Magic! Twilight: You're wrong Tirek. I may've given you my Alicorn magic, but I carry within me, the most powerful magic within me. Death Battle (The Scene begins with Kefka Palazzo skipping across Equestria.) Kefka is seen and heard humming his theme. Kefka: Oh, I wonder who's lives I will ruin today? As he's pondering, Kefka is skipping pass Twilight Sparkle, along with a few pony foals. Twilight: And remember everypony, that friendship is magic. Overhearing what Twilight had said, Kefka abruptly stopped, with the sound of a scratching needle on a record player, and one of his legs elevated. He then twisted his body until his entire body is pointed at Twilight. Kefka: (*Ahem) Excuse ma'am. Twilight: Yes? Can I help you? Kefka: See, I couldn't help but overhear you, but did you say, "Friendship is magic?" Twilight: Yes, I did. Friendship IS magic. Suddenly Kefka laughs quietly, and eventually starts bursting with laugher out loud, to the point where he nearly falls on the ground. Twilight: What's so funny? Kefka: You see little lady, (*Sigh), there's no such thing as magical friendship. Twilight: And what makes you say that? Kefka: Oh, how rude of me. Where are my manners? I am Kefka Palazzo. Court mage turned God of Magic. Twilight: You, are the God of Magic? Kefka: Did I not say that? Twilight: Yes, you did. But I refuse to believe that you are the God of Magic. Kefka: Is that so? Well, I'll show you what I'm capable of, to both show you that I am the God of Magic, and that there's no such thing a Magical Friendship. Kefka performed a magic spell, destroying some of the homes in Equestria, and killing some of the resident. Twilight looks with shock. Twilight: Why did you do that? You killed innocent ponies. They've done nothing to you. Kefka: That's true. But I only did it because I was bored. Twilight: You will pay for this clown! Kefka: OOOOOHH, Someone's acting feisty. Come and get me! Kefka taunts Twilight by smacking his rear. Fight Twilight starts this fight by charging at Kefka, while at the same time charging her horn to perform a magic spell. Kefka effortlessly dodged the attack by jumping to the side. As Twilight runs by Kefka, Kefka retaliates by performing a Firaga Spell. Kefka: You'll be well done. Twilight blocked Kefka's spell by generating a force field. Kefka: Did I get her? Twilight: No. You missed me. Twilight then processed to generate a beam out of her horn. Kefka leapt to the side, causing Twilight to miss. Twilight continued to fire energy beams from her horn, and Kefka keeps dodging her attacks. Eventually, Kefka reached Twilight, and grabbed her horn. Kefka: What is this? Twilight: It's my horn. Let me go! Kefka touches the tip of the horn, and checks his finger. Kefka: This is a horn? It's barely sharp enough to cut butter! Now, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! Kefka processes to toss Twilight away from him. He then processed to fire another Firaga at the tossed Twilight. The Firaga managed to hit Twilight, causing an explosion to engulf the young Alicorn. Kefka then starts spinning around with overconfidence. Kefka: Not a chance. Suddenly, a magical beam emerged from the smoke cloud, hitting Kefka, and causing him to be sent flying. Kefka lands on the ground, but quickly gets back up. Kefka: What hit me!? Just then, Twilight teleported behind Kefka. As Kefka noticed Twilight, the young Alicorn kicked Kefka upwards and processed to unleash a barrage of magic at the court mage. During the barrage, Kefka managed to grab Twilight's leg and tossed her to the ground. He then attempted to stomp her. But Twilight teleported away, preventing from getting crushed by Kefka. Kefka looked around for the young Alicorn, until he saw her charging towards him. Kefka charged towards the charging Twilight, while at the same time generating one of his magical spells. Twilight noticed this and charged up her horn to perform a magic spell too. Eventually the two clashed and they spells collided causing a massive explosion, resulting in more of Equestria getting destroyed. Kefka manages to get out of the explodes with cuts and bruises, and even noticed that his uniform was scorched, and had burn holes. Kefka: MY SUIT!!! YOU RUINED MY-- Huh? Hey! Where'd that brat go? Kefka kept on looking around. Twilight: Looking for me Kefka? Kefka hears Twilight and sees her in the sky, flying. Kefka: Wait... You can fly? Twilight: Of course I can fly. Didn't you noticed my wings? Kefka: (Sarcastically) Oh No. Oh, You can fly. Oh what is a poor clown like me going to do-- Oh wait! I know. I'll fly too. Twilight: You can fly? Kefka: Of course I can. Didn't you noticed my wings? Twilight: But, you don't have any wings. Kefka smile an evil looking smile. Kefka: Do I? Kefka's body begins to glow. Then suddenly, six large wings pop out of his back, with Twilight watching in shock. The Wings cover Kefka's body. Within a few seconds, the wings perform a mighty flap, resulting in a huge gust of wind, and reveal that Kefka's physical appearance had changed. Twilight enters in a temporary state of shock. Kefka then processed to take flight. Kefka: How do you like my new form brat? Twilight: Is that.... Kefka: Yes! This is my God of Magic form! Twilight: Well, regardless, it's my duty to protect Equestria from threats like you Kefka Palazzo. Kefka: And you're doing a bang up job, aren't ya? Twilight looks around, and noticed that Equestria is virtually destroyed, with burning buildings and corpses. Twilight: No.... Equestria.... It's all destroyed. You will pay for this Kefka. Twilight processed to unleash a large beam of magical energy. Kefka dodged Twilight's attack and... '''Kefka: Missed me!' ... perform Thundaga.'' Thundaga managed to hit Twilight, but was unfazed, as she continued to unleash another barrage of energy beams at Kefka. Kefka generated a force field around him, causing the barrage of Energy beams to deal minor, to no damage. Twilight then processed to teleport behind Kefka, and is about to generate a magical beam at point blank range. However, Kefka quickly did a front flip, resulting in him kicking Twilight's chin, which resulted in her energy beam to be shot upwards. Kefka then processed to perform Firaga at a distracted Twilight. Twilight quickly notice this, and teleports away before Kefka could fire. Twilight is seen away from Kefka, and exhausted. Twilight: I can't keep up with him. He's just too-- Hey! Where did he go? Twilight looked around unable to locate Kefka. Then suddenly.... Kefka: Looking for me? ...Twilight enters in a state of panic, when she hears Kefka's voice behind her. Before she could get away from Kefka, Kefka performs Ultima. Ultima successfully hits Twilight, which resulted in both Twilight getting injured, and her crashing onto the ground. Kefka begins to burst out a boastful laugh out loud. Kefka: OH, COME ON NOW! I thought you were suppose to be the protector of this town. Twilight thinking: At this rate, I won't be able to stop this clown. I must use the powers of the chest. Just then the chest containing the Rainbow Power appears and opens, granting Twilight both a power increase, and her physical appearance to change. Kefka: So you changed forms too. Big deal! I'm still stronger than you. Twilight: You're wrong Kefka. Because I contain a power that's more powerful than any magic you could ever acquire. Kefka: Let's test that shall we? Both Kefka and Twilight enter a stance that results in Kefka performing the Light of Judgment, while Twilight is about to use the Rainbow Power. Kefka: LIGHT OF JUDGMENT! KEEEEE-YAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Twilight: It's over Kefka! Both Kefka and Twilight fire their beams of light. Both beams of light clashed. The two magical being struggle to see who is superior. Eventually.... Twilight: No! Kefka's Light of Judgment managed to push back Twilight's Rainbow Power, which caused Twilight to be engulfed by Kefka's Light of Judgment. Twilight screams with both fear and pain. Twilight is then seen dropping to the ground, as she reverts back into her Alicorn form. Kefka then processes to land on the ground, and walks towards Twilight. Kefka: No one can withstand the Light, LITTLE BRAT! Then suddenly, Kefka is shocked to see that Twilight is still alive, but severally weakened. Kefka: Wha? You're still alive? How are you still aliv--''' Kefka comes into sudden realization about Twilight's light. '''Kefka: Oh........ That light you generated was going to weaken my magic wasn't it? Twilight: It was..... suppose to.... drain you.... of your magic Kefka. Kefka: Oh, well that's a shame... But that still proved something. Twilight: That.... proved what? Kefka: That there's still no such thing as Magical Friendship. Twilight: Believe what you want Kefka.... but friendship will always... be the strongest magic. Kefka becomes irritated by Twilight's comment, and enters a state of anger. Kefka: Did you not hear me, ya little brat? There's NO... Kefka processes to stomp on Twilight face, per syllable .... Kefka: NO, SUCH, THING, AS, MAG-I-CAL FRIEND-SHIP! THERE'S NOT! THERE'S NOT! THERE'S NOT! NOW, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE... Just as he's about to say "Die" for a fifth time, Kefka changes from a stomp to a kick. Kefka: DIE!!!! With that kick, Twilight's crushed head was kicked off, and sent flying, killing the young Alicorn. Kefka: NOW LICK YOU FEET! THERE'S BLOOD ALL OVER THEM! Kefka the performed his famous laugh. KO * Kefka destroys the remains of Equestria with his Light of Judgment. * Twilight's mangled corpse is seen before getting destroyed by Kefka's Light of Judgment. Conclusion (Cue Dancing Mad) Boomstick: THE BRONIES WILL RAGE!!! Wiz: While Twilight may be a powerful sorceress, and is capable of both defending her hometown, and taking down dangerous threats, virtually everything Twilight could do, Kefka partially surpasses. After all, there's a big difference between the God of Magic, and the Princess of Magic. Boomstick: As we've stated before, Twilight's powers constantly fluxes, as one minute she can lift an entire orchid of apples with no effort, but would later have trouble taking on little insects. Kefka's magic on the other hand, never fluxes. If anything, his magic gets stronger. Wiz: And while Twilight may be very intelligent, cunning, and a great leader, Kefka on the other hand is intelligent, cunning, AND unpredictable. And because of that, Twilight had trouble keeping up with Kefka's unpredictable nature. Boomstick: And yes, we are aware that one of Twilight's closest friends is Pinkie Pie, who is known to be unpredictable. But by comparing Kefka's unpredictable nature towards Pinkie's unpredictable nature is like comparing an ant with an anteater, since Pinkie never had an urge to destroy and ruin people's lives, nor try to destroy the world. Wiz: And even then, Twilight still to this day has trouble understanding Pinkie Pie's logic. So, there's no doubt that Twilight would have trouble understanding Kefka's sick, illogic and demented mind. Boomstick: And then there are the physical appearance. Twilight has two, rather small wings, while Kefka, in his god form, has six, much larger wings, which grants Kefka better control over flight. Not to mention.... hands. Kefka has them, while Twilight does not. Wiz: And then there's their ultimate magic. Kefka's Light of Judgment vs. Twilight's Rainbow Power. Kefka's Light of Judgment allows Kefka to instantly kill anyone who gets hit by the light. Twilight's Rainbow Power on the other hand is designed to drain all the magic of anyone hit by that magic There's no doubt that if those two were to clash, Kefka's Light of Judgment would easily trump Twilight's Rainbow Power. The reason being is that Twilight was on her own. If Kefka was confronting all six of the Mane 6, then all of Kefka's magic would've been drained. But since Twilight was fighting Kefka on her own, there's no doubt that Rainbow Power would've contained 1/6th of the original power. Which would result in Kefka's Light of Judgment to slightly be drained of power, which would result in the Light to severally injure Twilight, instead of killing her. Boomstick: But that was more than enough to prevent Twilight from defending herself from the Stomp of Death. Wiz: That's correct Boomstick. But the biggest reason why Kefka won over Twilight was their achievements. Boomstick: As we've already mentioned, nearly of all of Twilight's achievements were accomplished thanks to the assistance of her friends or some sort of MacGuffin. Kefka on the other hand, while he did have soldiers alongside him, most of what he's achieved are all done by him. So Kefka is more accustom to fight on his own, as well as fighting a small group with ease. Twilight on the other hand is more of a team player. Which in term, means she's less familiar with fighting on her own. Wiz: Though the only real advantage that Twilight has was her ability to teleport, but as we've already mentioned before, Twilight's magic never holds any form of consistency. And her teleportation ability is no exception. One episode she uses her teleportation abilities to escape certain danger, and in another episode, she completely forgets to use it, which results in her getting into trouble, she could easily get out due to her, (*ahem-ahem...) teleporting ability. Boomstick: Well at least Twilight finally saw the Light. Wiz: The Winner is Kefka Palazzo. (Happy Birthday, Venage237) Next Time Season 2 Premier Death Battle. The Battle of powerful dragons, with humanoid forms. Gallery Kefka Palazzo VS Twilight Sparkle (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest Kefka VS Twilight Sparkle.png|DoomFest What-if Death Battle Kefka Palazzo vs. Twilight Sparkle 2.jpg|Venage237 Who will be rooting for? Kefka Palazzo Twilight Sparkle Who do you want to win? Kefka Palazzo Twilight Sparkle Who's your favorite Magic Wielder? Kefka Palazzo Twilight Sparkle Did you agree with the Outcome of Kefka Palazzo vs. Twilight Sparkle? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015